Wounds of the Past
by celechavez
Summary: She was alone in the middle of the night, he was thirsty and fed up. One transformation can not only change one man's life but also the entire course of the world as vampires know it. Garrett/OC
1. Introduction

_Wounds of the Past_

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! Even though I'm from Argentina I prefer to write in English, so maybe I will have some grammatical mistakes.

I'm not a big fan of Breaking Dawn, but I really enjoyed the movies, and I want to make a fanfiction about an interesting character,Garrett. I read his story and feel very excited about writing about him. I just want to create a different story. I know he is Kate's mate, and I love them together. However, I want to write about another girl in his life.

As you know, before all the events of the movie, he used to drink human blood (at the beginning of the movie you see him doing that) and in that stage I want to write the first part of the story. There will be an unknown girl, named Maya, who will be Garrett's victim and more.

She is just a student with a bad day in the middle of the night. He is too thirsty not been satisfied with his typical victims, so there she is, alone and scared. He tries to control himself, she looks so innocent, fragile and beautiful. However his wild side was stronger.

Not just Maya and Garrett will be part of the story. The Denali coven will be very important, and the Volturi will keep their eyes on Maya, who would be essential for a hunting mission. Contrary to the Volturi aims, this task can end up in a worldwide revolution.

What do you think? This story would start in the past and then continue after the movie. I know it seems an ordinary story but I promise you that you'll love it!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_HI guys! Well I decided I'm going to upload two chapters to show you more of the story._

_I know that the introduction was not very interesting but I know you'll love the story. I didn't mention some important things of the story just to avoid telling you EVERYTHING._

_I do not own Garrett or any other character of the movie, just my new character Maya._

_Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.._

It was Saturday at six p.m. It wasn't different from other days. Maya was studying in her bed and the only thing that was on her mind were numbers; she had to prepare a math exam and even tough this was tiring, she loved it.

That was the way she was, hardworking, she didn't used to go out with her friends because of her intensive aims to get good marks. She wished she could enjoy a disco, but it wasn't really her thing. She hated that type of music as well as dark places full of people. However, when her friends went out she used to tell them that she was ill or tired, just to avoid telling them her opinion about it. Maya was waiting her best friend Leslie's call; it was a very special day: Leslie's bachelorette party. Maya was very happy for them but she did not want to go out.

-Should I go? - She asked herself

-No, this is madness. I would have to stay up till late and she will invite too many unknown people, noup, too awkward for me- she said, being sure of her decision but at the same time wanting to go.

This entire problem came true when the phone rang. She put her glasses in her bed and picked up the phone.

-Hello? - She said, hoping the voice would not be Leslie's

-Maya! You know why I'm calling you, don't you?-

I cannot believe she is making me say it, I hate her, she thought.

-Mm mm let me think, you tried to cook again and you made the worst dinner ever and now you want to come home and take my food and my patience?-

-HA HA HA, very funny, that happened only once. Today, my dear friend, you are going to have the best night of your life! I'm not accepting a "NO" as an answer. It's my bachelorette party and I need you to come-.

-But I do not…- when she tried to make an excuse her friend interrupted her.

-If you don't go, you'll feel very guilty as you stood up your best BEST friend in such a special day. What if in my wedding's day I realize I got fat and my dress is too tight and I died asphyxiated? In that case I would die with the memory of an amazing bachelorette party, OH but It wouldn't be the best because my BEST FRIEND had not gone! And finally I would die in disgrace.

See Maya? You have to go!-

Maya couldn't help laughing. Leslie was so exaggerated sometimes but that's why she loved her.

-Ok, fine! - She said thoughtful, feeling so stupid for saying yes.

-I knew you would say yes! I convinced you with the tragically story of the dress, didn't I?-

-Oh yes sure-

-Awesome! Come to my house at midnight-

-Smashing- She said not so sure now.

The hours flew by and Maya couldn't find something to wear. I mean, she had never assisted to an event like is, to a party. Luckily, she found a present, which had been given by Leslie. She had never worn it. It was a gorgeous blue dress that she had never worn before, maybe too much, but she hadn't anything more.

She made a plait in her hair and put some make up on her face. In the end she looked just like this.

my_first_party/set?id=109664459 (Check it out in my profile)

Then she took a taxi and left.

At Leslie's house, she met her friends. She was relieved by the fact that she knew many people, but she also knew that in the party there would be strangers.

She saw Leslie drinking with two other girls. She looked stunning.

-Maya! I'm so happy that you could come! You look so pretty! No wait! Not just pretty, BEAUTIFUL, super super beautiful! - Well, she was a little bit drunk.

When they arrived at the club, the place was dark and it was full of unknown people. The music was not that bad, however, it was FULL and that was too uncomfortable for Maya.

To make things worse, a visit to the bathroom made her lost Leslie, who had suddenly disappeared. At the party, she couldn't recognize any of her friends. Many guys tried to dance with her but she just avoided them.

It had passed twenty minutes since she last saw Leslie. Maya went out of the club and called her, maybe they had gone to another place.

-Yep! Whaaaat's up?- Leslie answered. Yes, she definitely was drunk.

-Leslie, where are you? You left me alone and now I do not know where to go! - Maya said a little mad.

-Sorry sorry sorry, Brian, my future lovely husband called me, and said he had a surprise for me. So here I am. Don't worry I left Jessie to take care of you- I really don't know how she could finish the sentence.

-WHO THE FUCK IS JESSIE? - Well, now she was angry.

Maya couldn't get angry with her best friend. Yes, she had made a mistake but it was her day and she couldn't fuck it up.

-Ok, don't worry Les, have fun, I will come back home. See you tomorrow, kisses-.

-Okei dear, love you so much. Really, I love you- Maya hung up the phone before her friend started talking about crap.

She was COMPLETELY fucked! It was 4 p.m.; there was nobody in the streets. There were no taxis and she had forgotten the card where she had many taxi's numbers. She had never imagined this!

Her parents were in Preston and she didn't have relatives in London. Her only choice was to come back on foot.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Well, Hello!_

_Thank you so much for supporting me! I'm uploading the second chapter!_

_I hope you like my story! I will continue writing if you let me know you are reading it!_

_Kisses.._

It had been a long time since he was transformed. However, Garrett was as thirsty as the first time he attacked his first victim. Now, he was looking for easy targets, a Saturday night, in London.

The scene was just perfect. Drunk men, without the ability to defense themselves, and with zero body reflexes.

This was his life. He was a nomad who travelled, ate and continued travelling like most vampires. With no home and no family. However, he had stopped in London to have a little fun. He was so thirsty and wasn't going to forgive anyone, or that was what he thought.

He attacked eight men, but he still was not satisfied. However, he couldn't find more men. He was truly desperate. Until he saw a person with a figure with curves, walking in the middle of the night.

-Done- He said smiling, without feeling pity for his victim. What he didn't know was that this time would be different.

* * *

Maya couldn't have imagined the worst day of her life until that day. Every man who bumped into her would say something nasty or just penetrate her with their gaze. However, the worst thing that made her feel so insecure was the fact that she felt someone was watching her.

She was feeling so uncomfortable that stopped in the middle of the way and looked back, but nothing was there.

-I'm too young to die God- She said to herself-I have a life ahead – now she was walking faster and thought about what to do if someone attacked her. She only had her cellphone, so the only thing she could do was to call the police immediately. But she waited.

Maya continued walking. She was feeling a little more relieved as she was near her house, however, the sensation of being followed continued.

In the corner of one street, all the lights turned off. She was so scared, but was taking courage as well. If only she had never gone to the party…

After this she was in the darkness, so she started to walk faster, almost trotting. She looked back again just to checked, when she saw the figure of a man. She couldn't see him clearly as he was too far and there wasn't enough light.

Maya pressed her lips and now she had watery eyes.

-Shit, I'm totally dead-

After she said this, the man walked faster, and so did she.

The girl could hear his steps becoming strides. He was not walking anymore, he was running.

She started to run as fast as she could. Tried to look for help. But it was too dark and there was nobody at the streets. Maya knocked every door shouting and crying but no one opened.

How desperate can a person be? How can you be brave and fight for your life when you feel abandoned, even from God? She was completely alone.

Maya took her cellphone and dialed the police number. Unfortunately, her action was interrupted when the same man appeared in front of her making her stopped abruptly and holding her up by her throat.

-No no beautiful- he moved his index finger from one side to another, showing denial- If I were you, I wouldn't do that.

She didn't know what to think. I mean, what had just happened? How could he run so fast? How could he lift her with just one hand?

She could see his face now. He had red yes and was very tall as they were face to face and she couldn't even feel the floor on tiptoe. Maya was so scared that she started kicking and tried to scream. However, he silenced her with his hand and cornered her against a wall.

-Shut up! - He seemed to be irritated- I think you didn't get it-

Garrett was honestly very intrigued. He looked her up and down.

-What is doing a girl like you, so innocent and exquisite in a place like this, in the middle of the night? - He approached- I'm very very interested in knowing-.

-Just a bad day- She answered with difficulty as she was running out of air.

-Just a bad day, ha?- he looked at the stars- Yes, I know what it feels like- now he was looking at her for the first time in her eyes- It's a shame that yours will become worse-

After saying this, Maya could realize that his eyes had turned deep jet black. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Vampires don't exist, do they?

Garrett just laughed when he noticed the horror of her face. At that moment she took courage and used her phone. Well, not as the way she was expecting. Desperately, the girl hit him with her phone just in his face, and finally she fell to the ground.

Maya ran as fast as she could. After a while she turned to see if the man had gone away and surprisingly he wasn't there. She continued running for five minutes, taking different shortcuts.

She took her phone and finally pressed "call", she wanted the police to be waiting for her when she arrived home. That was her plan. Maya turned for the last time to checked, but there were no signs of him.

Nonetheless when she turned to continue walking, the man appeared again as if he had teleported or something. She let out a short but squeal scream. No no no and NO again. This was impossible!

-PLEASE- She said. Maya was crying and begging him to let her live.

Garrett stopped. He stared at her with a confusing look.

-She is just a child Garrett, she is different; you could noticed that in her eyes. She is so eager to live- He thought.

Garrett was trying to control himself but then he heard a voice. It was from the girl's phone and he knew that she had called the police.

-Just a bite- He said angry.

After that, the last thing she heard from him was –I'm sorry-. She heard those words so undertone and so far away. Sorry, sorry for what?

He pushed her to the floor. Her head hit the pavement and the world went out.

Garrett heard the police coming and hid her. She obviously was dead, so he drank her blood until being satisfied and left.

In the darkness of the night, just the police siren was heard. No screams, no killer and no victim.

One satisfied soul and another one lost.

_**Well, that's it. I hope you like the story so far. Now Maya have to start a new life and try to avenge her past one. What do you think? **_

_**Let me know if you want me to continue writing. Kisses from Argentina **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I know it took a while but I've been on holidays! Anyway I'm back. Hope you enjoy this third chapter :)**_

_**Cha**__**pter 3**_

Despite being satisfied, he was feeling strange. That girl worth it and he had just left her there, in the sidewalk. She had beautiful eyes and he, like a monster, had broken her.

-Damn it, what's the matter with you? - Garrett said to himself- No no no, she was a little whore, nothing more-. He said trying to convince himself.

The next day he continued his way as if nothing had ever happened. It was totally different for Maya, though.

* * *

She was in a beach, feeling the white soft sand in her foot. The sun was shining and it reflected in the crystal clear water of the sea. A delicious breeze stroked her face. She looked to the horizon and could not find where the sky ended. There were no waves; the sea was so peaceful that it didn't feel real. A subtle noise broke the silence. She identified her parents' voices, they were calling her, but they were far far away.

Suddenly, dark clouds covered the sky and a strong wind took the quietness away, it had been replaced by fear and despair. The sea stared to shake sharply and a huge wave appeared. And there she was, standing in front of it. When it got closer, she notices that the water has turned into thick blood and it was about to fall all over her. She closed her eyes hoping it was just a terrible nightmare. Instead, she found herself submerged into the red sea.

A strange feeling took control of her mind and heart. She felt as if her body was changing. It began with a mild cramp and was followed by a painful stitch. It was too hard to bear. Maya screamed terrified but no one could hear her, she was alone. She had lost control of her body and was spinning round and round hitting different things. Pain was her only companion. Her agony was gone after a strong hit left her unconscious.

Maya woke up startled. What seemed like a bad dream was finally over. Nonetheless, she knew something far more terrifying had happened. A bright sunshine light made her eyes closed. Regaining consciousness, the world welcomed her. Birds were singing, cars were crossing the street and people were living their own same routine.

However, it was not another normal day for her. Something has changed; the colors were brighter, noises were louder and things looked closer. Her senses were faster, she cloud see and hear everything now from a little insect flying by to people waking five blokes away. She stood up quickly feeling both scared and astonished. Raising her hands and she examined them carefully, she moved faster as well. A powerful sense of strength and power guided her. A new feeling came up then; her mouth and throat were dry, she found it difficult to swallow. Maya was thirsty, and water was not going to satiate her this time.

-What's happening? - She said holding her head.

She heard a strong noise, someone was coming, yet the person was not that closed and after some seconds a woman approached.

-Are you ok, darling? – The sweet sound of her voice evidenced the type of person the woman was- You look awful, can you tell me what happened? Do you remember where your home is?-

Maya babbled:

-Oh yes yes, I just… I just feel… strange- she tripped up not remembering she was wearing high heels; the woman tried to help her- No no, don't worry I'm fine

-Why I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday? - Maya thought, and then all her memories came back- That son of a bitch- she said.

She had never felt so furious in her whole life, she wanted to find that bastard and give him what he deserved. Another sensation distracted her, thought. There was something in the air, a powerful smell that was driving her crazy; it was the woman's blood. She could feel it running through her neck. She couldn't control herself, and yet she didn't want to hurt anyone.

-No, no, what's happening to me? - Maya had to get out of there quickly

-I have to go, I'm sorry Ms., I can came back home on my own, I'm fine – She said trying to run away from the karma.

Maya walked home fastly. She spent all the way back home convincing herself that there was a solution and trying to go on with her normal routine. At her apartment everything appeared to be in order, things were where she had left them, nothing has changed, which gave her a certain relieve. She needed to talk with someone, so decided to call Leslie.

-OH MY GOD Maya! I'm so sorry, if anything had happened to you, I would have killed myself- she answered almost crying after Maya told her what had happened after she disappeared; of course she did not mentioned the fact that a vampire had transformed her. She thought that avoiding that small detail was something wise to do.

- Wait me there, I'm coming, and then we'll call your parents and the police- Leslie continued.

She did not want Leslie to go; after all she had been behaving so weird. She needed to figure everything out by herself first.

-No Les, I'm fine, really. I am really tired. I've already called my parents. Please, I'll call you later-

-Are you sure? That dude made you something?-

-No! I said I was fine- Maya could hear everything on the other end of the line. Leslie was with her fiancé and he was making breakfast.

-Ok ok, call me when you feel better-

-Fine, bye-

Maya went to the bathroom and cleaned her face. Her makeup was all over her face and her hair was a mess. However, something else caught her attention. Her eyes had turned red just like the man who attacked her.

-WHAT? NO NO, what's this? - She said, getting closer to the mirror opening one eye to examine it.

-Shit shit shit! - She shouted- This can't be happening, it can't be real!

Maya was freaking out as that could only mean one thing: she was a vampire. She had not only hunger for blood by then but also for revenge.

-That dude transformed me into a monster and he is going to pay for it- Maya said to herself-This is not possible, a can't be a vampire! I'm still the ordinary Maya- she continued putting hatred aside for a moment.

She changed her blue dress and put on this: new_beginning/set?id=109746951 _(Check my profile to see this outfit)_

Maya put on the clothe she always wore, adding some black glasses to her look as her eyes were red and people might start wondering about them. She needed to think, but there was one thing she was sure about, she was not letting the whole vampire thing change who she was.

But contrary to her expectations, the desire to drink blood was far more powerful than her good intentions. That desire was everywhere, in every single person she ran into; it didn't have mercy for anyone. Her body was tense; the will to control herself was getting weaker and weaker. Being surrounded by so many people was a torture for her mind.

Maya decided to walk as fast as she could in order to escape from that new necessity of her. A weird fact distracted her for a minute, she was moving extremely fast. That was definitely not human. Without any doubt she has become a wild animal, a killing machine ready to attack, her sensitive senses and faster movements were nothing but a prove of that cruel fact.

Maya was starting to give up; she knew that her vampire side was going to beat her in the end. She stayed in the outskirts of the city until the night burst in. By that time, her hunger for human blood had grown drastically. She felt as if she was about to fall, she was not only starving but also extremely furious. Apparently, feeling weak was not in vampires' nature.

On her way back to the heart of the city she hid in an alley. It was around midnight in the cold London. She was a thirsty new born and there was nothing she could do to change it. She sat in the ground and hid her head in her legs. She was lost and desperate.

Out of nowhere a man came up from the shadows:

-What's the matter sweetheart? Are you sad? Maybe I can help you! - said touching her knee and then her thigh.

-BACK OFF filth- Maya said. And there it was again, the delicious smell. He was so close that she couldn't control herself and pushed him to the ground.

-You won't need to help anyone else anymore sweetheart- She said sarcastically

After drinking all the man's blood till death she was finally relieved. She had never felt that satisfied before. Maybe she was a monster, but the idea of feeding on bad people made her feel less guilty. Maya ended up convincing herself that there was no reason to feel bad about it, after all, she would be helping the city to fight crime. This was her life now. And she had to get used to it somehow.

Accepting her life didn't mean forgetting. Maya still had a pending visit. Someone had ruined her and it was high time to take revenge. That someone who had left her there on the floor as if nothing had happened. She was going to find him.

-Now I am a newborn, and I will kick his ass- Maya said cleaning some blood from her mouth.


End file.
